Fantasmas del pasado
by superpaulina10
Summary: Mark y Altaïr fueron más que amigos. Pero después de un accidente Mark se transforma en la criatura Slenderman y desaparece de la vida de Altaïr. Años después, con una boda y un bebé en camino, Altaïr se encuentra con él otra vez. ¿Qué pasará? Fem!Altaïr (es mi primer fic, así que darle una oportunidad please)
1. Prólogo

_**Los fantasmas del pasado: Prólogo**_

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si desaparecieras? ¿Qué reacción tendrían las personas con las que convives? ¿Te buscarían? ¿Llorarían tu pérdida? ¿O no harían nada? ¿Crees que ellos se alegrarían de que ya no estuvieras? ¿Qué les harías un favor?

Sé que mucha gente piensa eso, sobretodo adolescentes. Dada mi profesión he podido oír a muchos que desearían morir, perderse y no volver nunca jamás. Y la mayoría dicen que seguro nadie les recordaría. **Esto es mentira**.

Pero, ¿por qué piensan esto?

Muchos dicen que es por culpa de que otros chicos les molestan, que no les dejan ser lo que quieren ser. Pero yo pienso una cosa bastante distinta. Es completamente cierto que hay gente que te intenta parar, que te hace daño sin razón, como si no tuvieran algo mejor. Muchos dicen que es por envidia, porque se tiene algún talento diferente al de ellos, y por eso no quieren que se sobresalga. Dado esto, consiguen, de alguna manera, convencernos de que no somos nada, que no deberíamos existir, resaltando todos nuestros fallos por más pequeños que sean.

Y ahora digo yo, ¿por qué les dejamos que sus palabras nos calen tan hondo? ¿Qué nos pasa, que no somos capaces de ver las cosas buenas que hay en nosotros? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser odiados por ser diferentes? Yo creo que es por un simple sentimiento: **el miedo**.

Nos tememos a nosotros mismos, y por eso no somos capaces de valorarnos y querernos. Algunos dicen que es imposible, que el miedo es posible de superarse enfrentándolo directamente. Pero el problema es que no sabemos a qué tememos miedo porque no somos capaces de interiorizar en nosotros. Y es por eso que los catástrofes ocurren.

Dado mi trabajo tengo la ocasión de conocer a mucha gente que tiene estos problemas y, pongo la mano en el fuego, la mayoría es por culpa de no conocerse bien. Muchos se creen extraños y que sobran en el mundo por el mero hecho de ser de una forma o tener gustos distintos. Pero eso no significa que no se pueda vivir con el resto del mundo. Además, seguro que hay más gente que se parece a ti de alguna forma u otra. Porque, al final, todos somos iguales.

Y volviendo al tema del miedo, a veces creemos que la gente a la que más queremos nos temerán por que otros nos temen. Y lo puedo decir con claridad: a la gente que verdaderamente importa en tu vida no les importa como eres.

Por eso te digo Mark, **si yo no te tengo miedo, ¿por qué me temes?**


	2. Viernes 13

**N.A.:¡Y aquí está el primer capítulo! **

**Por cierto, mientras no esté indicado en la historia, el punto de vista será el de Altaïr, Ok?**

**Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 1: Viernes trece**

Estaba terminando de publicar un vídeo, en el que contaba que me iba a mudar a España, donde había conseguido trabajo de enfermera en una pequeña clínica a las afueras de una gran ciudad.

"Al menos es algo para empezar" Me dije a mí misma, aunque no quisiera irme de mi casa. No por el trabajo, si no porque no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquella zona. Moví la cabeza, quitándome esos pensamientos de encima. Yo, mi novio Ezio, y un grupo de amigos nos hemos comprado una casa a las afueras, bastante grande para los cuatro. Estoy bastante emocionada por vivir con mis mejores amigos pero no quiero llegar. Mientras escogía los cortes que más me gustaban sentí unas manos que se abrazaban a mi cintura. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con un par de ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué haces cariño? –me pregunto Ezio.

-Publicar el último vídeo que haré en esta casa –le respondí con tristeza. Ezio solamente me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo en voz baja: -Sabes muy bien por qué tenemos que hacer esto. Siento mucho que tengas que volver –Yo simplemente suspiré y me levanté de la silla- -Lo sé Ezio pero es que… Ese sitio me trae demasiados recuerdos, no sé si voy a poder hacerlo

-Tranquila –repuso él –Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada –Fruncí el ceño enfadad y exclamé -¡Pero no es eso Ezio! ¡No sabes lo mal que lo pasé! Todavía me quedan secuelas de aquello –esto último lo dije entre sollozos, mirando mi vientre. Cuando levanté la cabeza vi como tenía una media sonrisa en la cara. Me enfurruñé, lo que hizo que sonriera más.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –Le pregunté, todavía enfadada. El solo sonrió y se acerco a la cama. Se sentó en ella y me hico una seña para que me sentara con él. Lo hice y me tiró a la cama para besarme por todo el cuerpo. Yo me revolví, riendo.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Quitarte esa depresión que estás a punto de coger

-¿Y cómo me la vas quitar si todavía no la he tenido?

-Más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que conseguí quitármelo de encima, me levanté y cogí mi maleta. Ezio cogió la suya y la llevamos al coche. Volvimos a la casa y empezamos a llevarnos cajas y cajas. Yo metí mi portátil en una y la bajé. Era la última de todas, así que cuando estaba dentro de la furgoneta, pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. El viaje transcurrió con la música de la radio como único sonido. Ambos estábamos como sumidos en un extraño letargo que no me impedía conducir.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto tuvimos que dejar el coche a uno de los empleados que lo llevaría hasta un avión de mercancías. Mientras tanto, yo y Ezio entramos para sacar nuestros billetes. Allí recibí una llamada de Rebeca, nuestra nueva compañera de piso, entre otros. Le digo que ya estamos sacando los billetes y que vamos al punto de inmigración y que les esperamos en la sala antes de la puerta de embarque. Pasamos por inmigración. Les enseñamos nuestros pasaportes y nos fuimos a la sala de espera. Allí había una cafetería, así que nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Fue entonces cuando Ezio me cogió las manos. Le miré a la cara, y supe lo que quería decirme. Negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ese tema.

-Venga, Altaïr por favor. Sé que te molesta de sobremanera el hecho de tener que ir al pueblo donde sufriste aquella tragedia. Pero necesitamos ir, ya sabes que…

-Que se han producido sospechosas desapariciones de nuestra hermandad y que nosotros éramos los que teníamos que investigar. A veces creo que mi hermana me odia.

-No digas eso, estoy seguro que lo único que quería era a alguien que conociera bien el bosque cercano. Además, ¿qué pasaría so aquellos científicos estuvieran experimentando con gente otra vez?

Me puse en tensión al imaginármelo. No, no quería que alguien pasase el mismo sufrimiento que yo. Nunca lo permitiría.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron Rebeca y Shaun, nuestros viejos amigos y nuevos compañeros de piso. Cuando se sentaron y empezamos a hablar del plan que teníamos en mente y de cómo sería nuestra nueva casa. Por lo visto, esta sería cerca de uno de los parques que lindaba con el bosque y que, afortunadamente, estaba cerca de mi trabajo. Todavía recordaba aquella ciudad. Bueno, en realidad, cuando vivía allí era una ciudad bastante más pequeña, pero cerca de una ciudad más grande. Los edificios eran bastante antiguos, como por ejemplo la redacción donde trabajaba Mark y los pisos donde vivíamos juntos. Ahora, como formaba parte de la ciudad más grande, habían decidido renovarla, por lo que tal vez muchas cosas de las que recordaba ya no estarían.

Oímos que ya podíamos subir al avión y eso hicimos. Despegó dos horas más tarde debido a un fallo que había en el tren de aterrizaje, -"Genial" –pensé –"Ahora Rebeca tendrá miedo durante todo el viaje" -. Tenía razón, durante las siete horas que duró el viaje la pobre estuvo abrazada a Shaun, todavía recuerdo la cara que tenía el pelirrojo al bajarnos.

-¿Y estos son novios? –le susurré a Ezio por lo bajo. El los miró y empezó a reír.

-¿De qué os reís? –nos preguntón Rebeca. Nosotros les dijimos que nada y volvimos a reírnos. Tuvimos que pasarnos por un sitio donde tenían nuestras cosas, que las llevamos a la furgoneta que había alquilado Shaun. Al fin llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, y empezamos meter las cosas dentro. Terminamos de colocar las cosas y ya era oficial, el grupo "Viernes 13" tenía una base de operaciones y un hogar.


End file.
